


Myosotis scorpioides

by maanorchidee



Series: Myosotis series | Klaine Advent 2019 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Amnesia, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/maanorchidee
Summary: Kurt posts a Firmspring post about what happened to him. He knew that people were going to read it. After all, that was the point of creating that post. Three people who read it are Blaine’s mother, brother and father.A Myosotis sylvatica story.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Blaine's Parents (Glee), Blaine Anderson & Cooper Anderson, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Myosotis series | Klaine Advent 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800703
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Pam Sotto

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side-story in the Myosotis sylvatica series. I put a lot of emphasis on Burt and Carole, but nothing on Blaine’s family. Here is what happens with Blaine’s family and how they react to finding out through social media that Kurt has lost his memories. The title is another breed of forget-me-nots. This one is found in Asia, Europe and North America and it can also be seen as a weed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up, Pam Sotto, Blaine’s mother.

**PAM SOTTO**

The moment Pam landed at the Mactan-Cebu International Airport, she knew that she was finally, truly home. She doesn’t regret leaving the Philippines, since her time in America has given her a lot of friends, a wonderful son and a wonderful stepson. But it wasn’t home.

She’d always planned on living out her retirement in her home country, but her marriage to John had stifled those plans. He wanted to stay in Columbus, since he was born and raised there, yet he had no empathy for Pam’s similar feelings.

One of the many reasons that it’s a good thing that they’d gotten divorced all those years ago.

Pam exists the plane and every step she takes make her feel lighter. Everything’s been arranged. She’s moving in with her cousin. They’ve never lost touch, even when they were living on the other side of the planet, and Pam is divorced and Jessa is a widow. They’re going to be two oldies living their final days together and they’re going to have a lot of fun!

Pam doesn't need the stereotypically American retirement plans in Florida when she can be here with one of her favourite family members.

Jessa is waiting for her when Pam goes through customs. They hug and it’s a tearful reunion. They hadn’t seen each other in two years.

“Ready to go?” Jessa asks.

Pam looks back to the border control. Of course, she isn’t really looking back to America, but it feels like that. She loved America. She even loved being American, but it’s over. It will be a memory. Everything else is left behind.

The moment Pam decided to move back to the Philippines, she knew that she was going to miss out on things. It’s part of living so far away. 

She didn’t expect Jessa to come into the living room, a couple of months later, waving her phone around, yelling: “Your boy’s boy has posted something bad!”

* * *

Pam has to read Kurt’s Firmspring statement several times before it truly sinks in.

It’s 9AM in Cebu, so Pam quickly checks the time in New York. It’s 9PM, previous day. Blaine must be awake. Pam tells her AI to call her son. Blaine picks up after a while.

“Mom?” he sounds confused and Pam curses herself for not calling more often. He sounds too surprised and confused to hear his mother.

“Hi baby,” she says sweetly.

“Hi mom,” Blaine says. He sounds tired. 

“Jessa told me something interesting today. She showed me Kurt’s latest Firmspring post,” Pam says. She can hear Blaine’s breath hitch. 

Eventually he says: “Oh.”

“Were you planning on telling me?” Pam doesn’t want to sound like she’s accusing him of something bad, but some of the bitterness that she’s feeling slips through.

“Well, we, uh, we wanted to wait it out, but as you may have read, our plans have changed.”

“That’s fine, Blaine,” Pam says and she hopes Blaine believes her. John always had the acting skills. Blaine and Cooper certainly didn’t get their natural talent from her or Cooper's mother. “Are you doing okay? This is quite a lot!”

“I manage, mom,” Blaine sighs. He sounds like a moody teen who’s tired of his mother’s questions.

Pam shakes her head. He can’t see it, obviously, so she says: “It’s okay to feel weird about this. Or lonely. I can imagine that it’s lonely.”

“Oh, thanks, mom, but I’m not. Kurt is still Kurt, but just different. And you know, Wes, Mae, Sebastian and Adam still live in the city. They help out as often as they can and so do Kurt’s par- friends. So do Kurt’s friends who live in the city.”

He was about to say ‘Kurt’s parents’. It doesn’t surprise Pam. Kurt is incredibly close with his father and stepmother.

Pam knows that Blaine calls them ‘mom’ and ‘dad’. She’s used to it. As long as Pam is still Blaine’s mother in his eyes, it is fine.

Still, she wishes that Blaine had called her immediately. Sure, this happened to Kurt and these are Kurt’s parents, so it makes sense, but Pam cares about the boys as well.

“Blaine.”

“Yes, mom?”

“I-” _I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you. I know you think I’m not a great mother. I’m sorry that I gave you the idea that you couldn’t share this with me. I never should have left you like this. I wish I could do things differently. I shouldn’t have taken out my issues with your father on you. I love you._ “I....”

“.... mom?” Blaine sounds confused, and rightly so. 

Pam’s blanking and quickly says: “I hope I can help you. If there’s anything I can do-”

“That’s really kind, mom, but there is nothing to do right now.”

He cut her off. Pam feels a tear roll down her face. It is obvious that Blaine wants the conversation to end. And Pam knows it’s partly her fault. If only she’d paid more attention to him when he was in his teens. She envies the relationship between Kurt and his parents. Hell, she envies the relationship between _Blaine_ and Kurt’s parents. She should’ve been the first person to turn to, not them. She can understand Blaine’s reluctance to talk to John, but she wishes she’d never let it come this far between her and Blaine.

“Okay,” she says.

It’d be far too easy to push the blame towards John. She can claim that she was too preoccupied with her failing marriage and that is why she lost touch with what her son wanted and needed from her, but that is the easy way out.

“But, uh, it was nice to hear of you. I’ll keep you up to date.”

“That’d be nice.”

“Alright. Uhm, bye mom. I love you.”

That was never a secret. Pam has always known that Blaine loves her, no matter what. She’s not his father. Blaine loves her, but Pam sometimes feels like it’s undeserving.

“I love you too.”

* * *

Jessa and her daughter are still very close. When Pam comes back to the kitchen, she finds Jessa video-calling her daughter.

Pam puts on an old-fashioned kettle and Jessa wraps up her call.

“How do you do that?” Pam asks Jessa without meeting her eyes. Pam fixates her view on the kettle.

“Do what?” Jessa asks.

“Casually call your child to talk about the simplest parts of life.”

Pam is still looking at the kettle, but she feels a hand on her shoulder. Jessa smiles sadly.

“It’s a two-way street, Pamela. We both make effort to talk to each other when we can,” Jessa answers.

“I feel like I missed the turn sign when Blaine was in his teens and how we’re years later, he’s in his thirties, I am on the other side of the world, and now it’s become a one-way street with a lot of twists and turns. He doesn’t reach out to me and I am afraid it is too late, so I just keep driving aimlessly.”

Jesse raises an eyebrow. “Nice extension on my traffic metaphor.”

Pam snorts. “I try to be poetic, but it sounds weird.”

Jessa shakes her head. “No, Pam. It might not be overly poetic, but it makes sense. You can’t say that about most poetry.”

Pam is about to disagree with the poetry statement, but the kettle whistles and Jessa gets the tea.

While doing so, she continues: “But you’re still driving that one-way street, aren’t you? Even when it looks like you’ll never reach the destination, you’re still going. Show him that you’re still going down that road and maybe that will inspire him to jump behind the wheel as well and it will become a two-way street again.”

“I think I’ve had enough of these metaphors for now. And you can’t change traffic laws at will.”

Jessa rolls her eyes and he throws the tea bags towards Pam. Pam laughs in surprise when she fails to catch it.

“Pamela, just take my wisdom! See me as your driving instructor,” Jessa says while smiling.

Pam decides to just go with it. “But how will I show him that I’m, well, that I’m still driving? I want him to reach out to _me_! If it hadn’t been for that stupid Firmspring post, I wouldn’t have known about this.”

“And why doesn’t he?”

Pam knows the answer. Because she never made herself seem approachable.

Jessa gives her a knowing look. “Exactly. Start by doing something small. It might confuse him in the beginning, but it will work. Trust me.”

* * *

Pam starts small. She sends Blaine photos of Cebu City. She gives him recipes of local cuisine. She poses for selfies with Jessa and other friends. One time, she even sends him a photo from a dressing room with the text ‘ _thoughts on this dress?_ ’.

And despite the time difference, Blaine always replies. In the beginning, they’re short answers like ‘ _looks nice_ ’ or ‘ _thanks_ ’ or ‘ _say_ _hi to Jessa_ ’ or ‘ _no_ ’, but after a while, he starts messaging her and it’s more that the annual ‘ _merry Christmas, thanks for the present_ ’ or ‘ _Happy New Year, mom_ ’ messages that she’s been getting in the last few years. This time, he actually writes about his plans and he occasionally sends silly photos back.

Pam knows that there’s still a lot that he’s not telling her. He barely talks about the whole amnesia situation and sometimes, Blaine’s replies are late, which means he’s too caught up in something else. So it’s not much, but it is a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Pam’s last name is a Dalton Discord reference.


	2. Cooper Anderson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Cooper is here. All these chapters take place between chapter 13 Maximum and chapter 14 Next. You can say that Cooper showing up is kind of random and out of nowhere, since it never gets mentioned again after chapter 14, but you know, that is what happens when you decide a ‘missing scene’ when you’re basically done with the main story.
> 
>  **ETA:** I edited chapter 14 Next. Cooper's visit is now mentioned!

**COOPER ANDERSON**

Cooper reads the Firmspring statement again. And another time. And again.

Fifteen years. Kurt has apparently lost fifteen years of memories and they’ve been dealing with the fallout in secret for months. This explains why Blaine’s been vague lately.

At first, Cooper is angry at the world for throwing Blaine another bone. Then, he’s angry at Blaine for not telling him.

He cracks his knuckles before opening a new tab on his browser.

“Babe, I’m taking a trip to New York!” he yells to his wife, who’s doing yoga in the living room.

If Blaine can do these kind of big things without giving Cooper a warning, then so can he!

* * *

Cooper lands on JFK and he has a taxi waiting for him to take him to Kurt and Blaine’s apartment. They have no idea that he’s coming, so Cooper hopes that they’re home. He quickly checks Sha-Bash for possible ‘Klaine’ sightings, but the #klaine tag has no new updates, so they’re not spotted anywhere.

During the flight, Cooper had some time to think.

He understands why Blaine didn’t tell him. They’ve gotten closer in the last couple of years, but their age gap was too big when they were kids and Cooper was busy with becoming famous. And when he was eighteen, he moved to Los Angeles to live with his mother’s family to pursue that fame even more.

Turns out that Blaine got the fame and the money to his name, not Cooper. People are always surprised to find out that Cooper is the brother to the two-time-Grammy-nominated singer Blaine Anderson.

Well, stepbrothers, but who cares. Blaine and Cooper certainly don’t. They never completely lost touch, but there was a nasty intermediate period where Cooper was too busy with being a star and by the time Cooper was in his thirties and Blaine is his twenties, life got in the way.

Still, they make effort and in the last couple of years, it’s gotten much better, even though their father stopped talking to Blaine almost completely.

But Blaine will always be a more private person towards Cooper. So no, it doesn’t surprise him.

The doorman recognises Cooper from last year’s visit, so he lets him in, and Cooper takes the elevator to the right floor. He knocks on the door leading to Kurt and Blaine’s fancy apartment.

After a while, the door opens and Kurt looks very confused to see him here.

“Hey Kurt, I’m Cooper. You might not remember me, but I’m Blaine’s brother!”

Kurt gives him a long look and he turns red.

“h- H-Hi,” Kurt stammers.

Cooper winks and clicks his tongue. “Good to hear that you still find me deadly attractive. Now, where’s my brother so that I can tease him about it?”

He pushes past a bewildered Kurt and he enters the apartment. It’s empty.

“You were in the Free Credit Rating Today’s commercial!” Kurt squeals.

Cooper barks out a laugh. That was years ago, he’d basically forgotten all about it. Wow, it must’ve been relatively recent for Kurt. Cooper did the math so he knows that Kurt lost his memories from 2012 and on.

“Wow, déjà vu, Kurt,” Cooper grins and then he sings: “ _Know your score, Free Credit Rating Today dot com, slash savings_!”

Kurt claps his hands in delight and he yells: “I love those commercials! The jingle is my ringtone, or was. The jingle was my ringtone!”

Cooper smiles one of wannabe-celebrity smiles and he tries not to freak out. This whole conversation is a bit uncanny. The commercials are recent to Kurt!

Cooper’s never forgotten the first time he met Kurt, all the way back in 2017. By then, Cooper had moved on from Free Credit Rating Today to some smaller TV roles, but Kurt’s enthusiasm had made Cooper feel like a superstar, especially when Kurt told him that he used the jingle as his ringtone years earlier.

Now, it is weird.

At least, this time he won’t have to deal with Kurt’s jealous boyfriend Adam, who did not like Kurt ogling Cooper, and with a jealous Blaine, who also did not like Kurt ogling Cooper, but for different reasons.

Speaking of…

“Where’s Blaine? I didn’t tell him that I was coming. I kinda booked the tickets last minute.”

“You- what? He’s not home right now, because he didn’t know you were coming. He’s at Sebastian’s” Kurt looks confused and rightly so. Cooper’s blood boils at the mention of Sebastian, but he has no clue if Kurt knows why Cooper dislikes Sebastian, so he doesn’t comment on it. “Where did- Blaine said you lived in LA!”

Cooper nods.

“… I can’t believe he never told me that his brother was a famous actor. Are you big in Hollywood now? It must’ve been years since the commercial for you!”

Ah. Of course, Kurt doesn’t know anything about Cooper’s life. He tries not to be hurt, since it’s clear that Blaine didn’t tell Kurt a lot. At least Kurt knew that Blaine has a brother.

“I actually turned my back to acting years ago, but I’m happy nonetheless. If you’d told teenage Cooper that he’d be happy with a mediocre life in the future, he would’ve laughed in your face!” Cooper tells Kurt. And it’s true. He might not be the star he always wanted to be, but he’s content and happy.

“Oh?” Kurt says, sounding disappointed, which almost makes Cooper laugh. This is weird. “Well, lemme get us some coffee. I think we have a lot to catch up on. I’ve never met you!”

* * *

“Love, I’m hooooooooo,” Blaine drags out the ‘o’ when he sees that Kurt and Cooper are sitting on the couch, drinking coffee and eating bagels, “oooooo- _what the fuck_.”

“Hey Blainey-days, you’re not the only one who can drop big news unannounced.”

“Blainey-days?” Kurt sounds amused, but before Cooper can explain that Kurt’s friend Tina came up with the name, Blaine cuts in.

“Ah, the Firmspring statement,” Blaine sighs, “I’m sorry you had to find out like that.”

“You better,” Cooper jokes, but there’s some truth in it, “Did you drop this news on everyone like this?”

Blaine shrugs. “Kind of. Mom already called me yesterday about it.”

“You didn’t tell Pam?” Cooper asks, before regretting it immediately. Of course, Blaine didn’t tell Pam. They’re not close anymore. Still, a part of Cooper had expected it.

Blaine not telling their dad? Sure. Blaine not telling his mom? Well, okay then.

Blaine’s eyes quickly dart towards Kurt, who does not notice the small shift in atmosphere. And Cooper suddenly understands.

Blaine’s family life is a can of worms that he has not opened yet in front of Kurt.

“No, but my mom did send me a photo of the scenery in Cebu, which is random, but nice, I guess. Kinda has nothing to do with the amnesia thing, but Kurt thought it was a nice photo.”

Kurt nods happily and turns to Cooper. “Apparently, she moved back to the Philippines! Oh, I would love to meet your mom again!”

“His mom, not mine,” Cooper quickly says while pointing at Blaine to express that he’s serious. Kurt furrows his brow in confusion. Wow, Blaine truly has not spoken much about his family. “I’m the white side!”

“The right side,” Blaine mumbles and both Kurt and Cooper look at him in surprise.

“That’s, uh, a bad joke from our dad’s extended family members,” Cooper quickly explains.

“… I am more confused than ever and that is saying something, since I just lost fifteens years of my life!” Kurt exclaims.

Before the atmosphere turns even worse, Cooper yells out: “Anyway, I did not book accommodation, so I am banking that I can crash on your couch for now?”

* * *

The three of them walk through the city. Kurt insisted on going rogue and while outside, he can’t stop talking about how ‘weird’ all the wires are. Cooper has gotten used to it after years.

They stop for coffee at a nearby Pret A Manger and Kurt goes inside to order. He has Blaine’s Springo to pay. Kurt weirdly enough insisted on going alone, so Cooper sees this as a chance to talk.

“So, Kurt knows nothing and nada about the family.”

Blaine gives him a stink eye.

“Don’t, Coop.”

“Your man has given us a chance to talk, so I am taking it. I understand that you keep things from us. That’s how it’s always been. I am a little hurt that I had to find it out through social media, but you know, that’s a sign of the times. The Kardashians put their announcement on divorce on social media before telling their family members. Still, it sucked a bit.”

“Yeah, mom also didn’t sound too happy.”

“But Kurt doesn’t know shit, man. Shit. At this point, I’m surprised you even mentioned having a brother. If I hadn’t spontaneously decided to come here, would you have told him anything about me, or Devorah, or dad, or Michelle, or Pam?”

“Of course!” Blaine says, “Of course, man. But he’s been struggling so much with fitting into his own family now that the amnesia has happened. Coop, he forgot that his brother is _dead_. Burt and Carole are coming for Christmas and he’s already freaking out about it. I’d rather focus on mending his family ties before we focus on mine.”

“So that is why you didn’t reply to my texts about Christmas plans.”

“You don’t even celebrate Christmas anymore since you converted to Judaism after marrying Devorah!”

“Holidays. Whatever. Not the point, Blaine,” Cooper sighs.

Blaine lets out an annoyed huff.

“Just, give me a break. There’s a lot going on right now. Why are you even here? Did you fly all the way from LA to annoy me?”

Cooper takes a deep breath. “I am here because I care, Blaine. Yes, I did it without telling you to get back at you, but also to prevent you from running away. I care and I want to see how it is going. You’d do the same for me.”

The annoyed look on Blaine’s face disappears.

“Like, if you really want me to go, then you will have to wait till tomorrow 8PM, because that’s my flight back to LAX. But now, you gotta deal with it. I’m only here to show you that I care.”

Blaine lets out a sigh. “Shit, you’re right. I do tend to run away from this deep stuff.”

“No hard feelings, Blainey-days.”

“Don’t ruin it!”

“ _Blainey-days_!”

“Cooper-Trooper!”

They keep exchanging dumb childhood names until Kurt comes back with the coffee. He makes up a dumb excuse about him not understanding how the El-Pay point works, but everyone knows that Kurt was waiting for them to talk it out.

Cooper claps his hands. “Alright boys, I’m here for just over 24 hours. Let’s conquer New York!”

“Hear ye, hear ye,” Kurt hands a coffee cup to Cooper before raising his own cup.

“Yes, and then Kurt can talk about how he loves my old commercial and my looks. You know, Blaine, your man still finds me deadly attractive.”

Kurt laughs and Blaine groans. 

“You love it, Blainey-days!”

Blaine rolls his eyes playfully, but then he says: “Yeah, I do.”


	3. John Anderson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last but not least, it is time for Blaine’s dad. Man, I have been into the ‘angsty Anderson family’ trope since “papa Anderson in het meertje” all the way back in 2011.
> 
> Anyway, Blaine’s dad is a dick.

**JOHN ANDERSON**

Contrary to popular belief, John does not hate his son. They just don’t talk. Blaine’s made it pretty clear that he’s reluctant to keep in touch and John doesn’t feel to need to fight him. Blaine’s not a bad kid.

Was he a disappointing kid? Sure.

Was he a bad kid? No.

They just never really got along. John didn’t understand Blaine’s dreams and wishes. And on top of that, John didn’t understand why he likes men when women are _right there_. Now, many years later, John has outgrown some of his older views, but that still doesn’t take away that John and Blaine are just not compatible.

When Pam left him over a decade ago, so did Blaine in a way. John gives him some money during the holidays and if necessary, they call to discuss business, but that is it. Honestly, if it were up to John, his new wife Michelle didn’t even have to know about Blaine’s existence.

It’s not that John wants to actively erase Blaine from his life, but let’s be honest, he’s just not a part of it anymore and they’re both fine with that.

Michelle doesn’t seem to agree.

John and Michelle married ten years ago and for some reason, Michelle is obsessed with Cooper and Blaine. Cooper is understandable, but why Blaine? Michelle never had children of her own, despite wanting to be a mother, so that is why. But she also doesn’t understand that it isn’t working. She still has the belief of ‘children and parents must always love each other’, but that whole idea is fake. John doesn’t love Blaine. Blaine doesn’t love John. It is how it is.

So Michelle is more invested in Blaine’s life than John. In the beginning of their marriage, Michelle even put a lot of effort in getting to know Blaine and Cooper. She wanted family Christmases (or ‘holidays’ after Cooper’s weird choice to convert to Judaism). She sent them gifts on their birthdays. She called them occasionally.

John made her stop after a while, which probably broke Michelle’s heart, but John knows what’s best.

Still, Michelle hasn’t completely let go. It’s not surprising that she keeps tabs on the social media accounts of the children. She reads Kurt’s newest Firmspring post aloud and for the first time in many years, John wonders if he should call Blaine.

But what to say? What can he do anyway? Blaine has a life and he probably has it under control.

“Johnny, this is terrible!” Michelle says and John can’t believe it when she wipes away a tear.

“Michelle…”

“Really, Johnny! We need to do something.”

“Like what, Michelle? If Blaine wanted us to do something, he would’ve reached out. He knows that we can’t do anything for him.”

John feels for Blaine. Truly. He does not hate his son. John is not heartless. There’s just nothing to do here. John is pretty sure that calling Blaine to offer ‘support’ might make Blaine laugh. He wonders if Cooper knows, but Cooper hasn’t mentioned anything.

See, if Blaine hasn’t even told Cooper, then there’s no reason to believe that Blaine wants John to reach out.

Michelle pushes the phone in John’s hand. “Here, read it yourself. It is terribly heartbreaking!”

John reads the post again and Michelle is right. It is terribly heartbreaking. Yet, there’s nothing substantial that John can do. He leaves a ‘like’ on the post to show them that he’s read it and if they want to talk, then Blaine can call.

The ‘like’ immediately gets buried by the many other ‘likes’.

Well, you can’t say that John did nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter truly is just John going ‘I am not a bad dad’ and then listing the reasons why he’s a bad dad.
> 
> Oh, and I used the name ‘John’ on a whim, but the name ‘Michelle’ is another Dalton reference, which accidentally made ‘John’ a Dalton reference as well. A shit dad named John marrying a younger woman named Michelle who cares more about John’s kids than John? That’s Dalton!
> 
>  **ETA** : Learn more about Michelle here: https://forabeatofadrum.tumblr.com/post/630624330052665344/more-about-michelle-anderson


End file.
